Yank
by xXFissshBonesssXx
Summary: Thor/Loki - 5 times style - Loki discovers on accident that Thor likes having his hair pulled. He uses it against him, of course. Rating for references to mature themes. 2k


**YANK**

Thor/Loki - 5 times style - Loki discovers that Thor likes to have his hair pulled. He takes advantage, of course.

* * *

The argument is loud as it is old. Thor is in the wrong place at the wrong time, or rather in exactly the right place at exactly the right time to take the glory out from under his brother's feet, and Loki erupts when he catches his brother alone.

"You could have said something!" Loki howls as he pounds at his brother's chest with fists tight, "But no! Witless brute! You never _think_, Thor, and you delight in stealing what little spotlight I could ever grasp at!"

"Hardly!" Thor shouts, though it is completely unnecessary with his brother straddling his stomach, sitting right on top of him, "Had I not come along you would have been defeated! Surely you cannot mistake my actions so! I was _protecting_ you!"

The smaller boy snarled and grabbed a fistful of Thor's golden mane, tugging it sharply to turn his brother's head.

Loki begins to hiss but his words fail on his tongue as he yanks at his brother's hair. Thor is wearing a warring expression, one Loki has not seen before. He narrows his eyes, fingers still wrapped tight in the thick of Thor's long locks, and yanks again. Blue eyes widen and Thor's jaw falls slack with shock, and Loki forgets his angry snarling in wonderment. There is pain on his brother's face, certainly, but there is something that doesn't belong. Confusion. Wonder.

Pleasure?

But Loki's own wondering will have to wait as Thor's instincts take over and with a roll of his hips they sprawl graceless across the cobblestone floors. They separate with their own grunts and the fight is over for a while.

Loki does not forget his brother's unexpected reaction.

* * *

They are young men. Much is expected of them these days, and they do not often fall to quarrels in the hallways where anyone might catch them. It is behavior unfitting of future Kings of Asgard and so of course they delight in the private moments when they can get away with them.

Loki thinks this allows them to fight so often and yet get on so well.

Thor is walking without his friends, sweaty from practice, back to his own chambers. Loki tails him from the shadows of the corridor. Last week Thor tripped him on his way to the dining halls and Loki had pause to magick the mud out of his tunic. Frigga had scolded him for coming to the table late and Thor had shrugged innocently, having arrived on-time, and started in on a plate which clearly had all of the foods Loki coveted. He had not forgotten the injustice and smirked as he caught up with Thor's long strides.

Pale fingers reached out and threaded into Thor's hair, and Loki _pulled_.

Thor had grown taller and heavier than his brother. Whatever he had been anticipating, for all his planning Loki did not expect to bring his brother down with this prank. As it turned out, the fierce tug knocked the taller god's knees out from under him and elicited a surprised yelp before he even hit the floor.

There was a pause where Thor shifted on the stone floor of the hallway, grumbling about his back and his head, while Loki worked out something in his mind.

Before Thor could right himself Loki swung a leg over his brother's stomach and planted his full weight on Thor's abdomen. The older boy blinked in surprise and began to ask what Loki was doing when the green-eyed god slipped his fingers back into Thor's hair at the back of his head and yanked. Hard.

The resulting gasp sent shivers down Loki's spine.

Thor breathed in heavily twice, then started to ask another question. Loki gave his brother's hair another tug and the question ended in another half-pained half-strained gasp. Thor's jaw caught, clenched shut against letting more gasps, but Loki slipped his other hand into the thick locks of his brother's hair and pulled in a different direction, and Thor _groaned_.

_"Ah."_

Loki let his fingers fall from Thor's hair and he stood up. Thor tracked his brother's movements, skittish, as he backed off and absconded away down the corridor. The thunder-god sat up with puzzlement, his hair a wild nest, but did not give chase.

* * *

"You have been brooding."

"You should not use words you do not know how to spell," Loki snapped, but even he felt the remark held no heat.

"I know the meaning," Thor rumbled, pulling up alongside the slender silhouette of his brother in the corner of the library, "that is enough. Something troubles you."

"Yes, something troubles Loki. Perhaps Loki would be less troubled if someone could leave him to read in peace."

Thor folded his arms across his chest and frowned. "You did not find my company so offensive yesterday."

Loki shut his book and spun on heel to face his brother. "You felled three deer with a single arrow," he seethed, "and today I find the company of a killer offensive. Leave me be."

"I have felled deer before!" Thor protested, arms unfolding.

"As have I. Leave me."

Thor wore confusion like Loki wore emerald and gold. The younger demi-god rolled his eyes and put in plain the origins of his offense. "You felled three deer with a single arrow," he repeated sullenly, "Father could not have been more _proud_."

The confusion bled into realization. Then, Thor smiled broadly. "You are envious that Father praised me for my kill!"

Loki's hand lashed out like lightning.

Thor only half-grunted when Loki pulled him by the hair head-first into a table.

"I am _green_ with envy," Loki agreed in a hiss through clenched teeth, "that our Father would value your stroke of luck over my skill. I am _jealous_, Thor, is that so hard to see? It matters not what Loki does, for no matter the task, its greatness in difficulty or the weight of its importance, whatever Thor does shall be better received, always. I could find a cure for every illness in the Realms and if you caught an apple falling from the table before it hit the floor you would receive more of our Father's love than I. You must see how this could vex someone. Even _you_ cannot be a that much of a simpleton." He gave his brother's hair another sharp tug, narrow eyes fixed on Thor's as he hissed. "Yes, Thor. I _envy_ you. Satisfied?"

But Thor didn't look satisfied. When Loki's anger left him he found something completely unexpected in his brother's gaze. Aside from the rapt attention he was paying with Loki's hand forcing his head onto a table and the slight grimace of pain, Thor's eyes were wide with want.

Of what, Loki wasn't sure, but it was surprising enough to fail his grip in Thor's hair.

The taller god stood and stepped away from the table. His gaze lingered on Loki's for only a moment longer and then Thor turned to give Loki the space he'd so desired.

The mischief-god was left to think. Now he had something to think about.

* * *

"Please, brother," Thor is pleading, "do not do this."

Loki laughs long and loud because he can. Because Thor is begging and if he had another way he would not be begging Loki's cooperation. It's exactly the way it should be.

"And why shouldn't I?" Loki jeers, "Isn't this everything Father wanted? Don't you want to please Father?" His tone turns bitter and sharp. "Isn't that what a good son of Odin would do?"

"This is madness!" Thor cries, "The Bifrost will shatter and an entire Realm will be lost!"

_"Yes."_

There is conviction in Loki's tone that he has not tasted for some time.

"Brother," Thor pleads as he steps closer, "Please! What can I-"

His words fail into a sharp gasp as his brother's fingers find his hair and pull without pretense. Thor tries to find purchase on the surface of the great broad rainbow road but his knees fail him, as always when Loki's fingers fist in his hair, and he falls with a grunt. Loki's laugh is lost among the howling as they rip through space.

"You can do nothing," Loki hisses, leaning to press his lips against the crown of Thor's head, murmuring the mockery of a kiss along his head, "Nothing at all."

Thor reaches up to catch Loki's wrist, the one to the hand that's fisting in his hair, but the angle is awkward and Thor cannot move Loki's hand. Loki smirks and tugs. Thor gasps again and grits his teeth after, head hanging slightly in shame as embarrassment burns bright against his cheeks. Loki likes his brother like this best - on his knees before him, red and wretched in his shameful want. His other hand comes up slow and Loki is almost surprised when it comes to rest on his thigh.

"Nothing, brother?" Thor murmurs, and turns his cheek against Loki's leg.

Loki's grin turns feral.

In the end, he finds something Thor might do to deter him from steering the Bifrost into Jotunheim.

* * *

When the Chitauri fall from the sky the city is saved. The man of Iron plummets but is caught in the nick of time, they all crowd about him to ensure his good health is in tact. Tony Stark is remarkably resilient for a Midgardian and recovers his usual attitude with astounding quickness. And then they assemble in his tower to collect Loki.

The demi-god is just pulling himself out of the crevice Hulk had created in the perfect outline of him. Hawkeye has an arrow notched and draws it back with an iron grip.

"If it's all the same to you," Loki says softly, "I'll have that drink now."

The Widow and Steve stay Hawkeye's hand and his bow, though it takes convincing.

Loki's eyes fall on Thor's, and he calls his brother silently.

Thor steps forward. Mjölnir hums quietly in his hand.

"I will watch my brother. The rest of you can be more useful elsewhere."

"Thor's right," the Captain agrees, "There's plenty of dangerous weapons laying around all over New York, not to mention all the dead bad guys." He assigns Natasha and Clint to assisting in identifying the alien weapons, and puts the Hulk on body detail.

"As much as I'd love to stick around and watch the ragging, the Captain's got a point," Tony says with a smirk, "Lots of damsels to rescue from crumbling buildings and what not. Enjoy babysitting duty big guy."

There is a gust as Captain America and Iron Man descend out down the side of the building, and then the demi-gods are alone.

Thor stands over his brother on the stairs. Loki gestures with an arm for him to come closer.

"That's hardly necessary," he complains as Thor sets his hammer across Loki's lap. Mjölnir has no weight but it cannot be lifted from where it has been placed. Loki is effectively trapped on the stair.

"Isn't it?" Thor wonders, taking a seat beside Loki and leveling him with a hard stare. Loki can't help it. His lips quirk up into a smile.

He reaches over and threads his fingertips against Thor's cheek and then into the hair just past his ear. Thor tenses but does not move. Loki does not grip or pull, simply letting the strands fall down around his hand. The older demi-god grimaces. They sit that way for some time, with Loki's fingers just hovering but not grabbing, and Loki can see the way Thor resists inching into the touch the way one would instinctively follow a pull.

A warm hand covers Loki's fingers and closes their grip on his hair.

Thor's face is hot with shame.

Loki's smirk is irrepressible.

"Ask me," he dares quietly, "or are we above begging now?"

Thor's words catch in his throat but he asks with his eyes, and Loki pulls hard. His brother follows where he is tugged and Loki crushes their lips together in a kiss. Thor groans into him and fights to keep their lips together as Loki seeks to drag him off, yanking hard backwards at his hair. Loki slips his tongue into Thor's mouth and the moan when Loki pulls him away from it is obscene. He lets go his brother's hair and laughs when Thor crushes them both back into the stair. They are a pile of tangled limbs with Mjölnir awkwardly stuck between them. The weight of his brother's chest is warm and welcome. Loki lets his long arms reach up and over his brother's broad shoulders as they kiss and weaves his hands into the long locks at the base of Thor's neck. His brother's breath hitches but he continues to kiss Loki into the steps. Loki arches under his brother as much as the hammer will allow and tugs them apart. Thor's face is flush and the light of thought is lost in his gaze as he takes in the sight of his brother prone beneath him, as much as he can with Loki holding him back by his hair. There is a staggering to his breathing, panting, as it were.

"You'll want to lift the hammer, if you want to continue," Loki purrs.

For a moment Thor looks torn, reason seeping back into his gaze.

Loki readjusts his hands in Thor's hair and yanks.

Thor throws the hammer and descends hungrily, smothering Loki's laughter with his lips.


End file.
